


and I was glad that road so far

by Lolifox



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Road Trips, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolifox/pseuds/Lolifox





	and I was glad that road so far

Когда Зак заезжает на заправку, на часах 23:15.   
Это заставляет чертыхнуться: он надеялся оказаться на месте уже сегодня. Но, видимо, у мироздания на этот счет свои планы – очередь на границе оказалась совсем зверской, Закари проторчал в ней часов пять, не меньше.

Настроение ни к черту, поэтому когда он вставляет пистолет в бак и отправляется оплачивать бензин, перегородивший ему дорогу парень не вызывает ничего, кроме раздражения.  
Зак смотрит на него хмуро, и когда тот спрашивает:  
– Извините, не могли бы вы подвезти... – то даже не дослушивает до конца.  
– Нет, – отрезает он и скрывается за дверьми магазина.

Стоя в очереди на оплату (он ненавидит их все сильнее, пусть эта и состоит всего из двух человек), Зак отвлеченно смотрит сквозь стеклянные двери, и снова цепляется взглядом за этого автостопщика.  
Тот стоит, ссутулившись, слегка попинывая ногой рюкзак, и выглядит усталым и немного потерянным. Заку отчего-то становится стыдно.  
Он зевает, вспоминает о своем решении все-таки проехать за сегодня столько, сколько сможет; снова смотрит на парня, затем на часы. И, когда девушка на кассе окликает его, уже знает, что будет делать дальше.

– Куда именно тебе нужно? – спрашивает Зак, подойдя к парню.  
Тот пристально смотрит на дорогу, поэтому сначала дергается от неожиданности. Но, увидев Зака, немного нервно улыбается:  
– В Милан.  
Отлично, думает Зак, определенно мой день. Но вместо этого говорит:  
– Поехали.  
Ответная улыбка становится шире.

Они забираются в кабину, парень устраивает рюкзак в ногах и оборачивается к Заку.  
– Ну, эм, я Крис, – он протягивает руку. И все еще продолжает улыбаться.  
Кристофер.  
Зак слегка улыбается в ответ (сложно не, у Криса оказывается очень заразительная улыбка) и пожимает руку:  
– Закари.   
Рукопожатие длится чуть дольше, чем нужно было бы.

Зак поворачивает ключ, дергает рычаг и медленно выруливает с заправки.  
– На всякий случай предупреждаю, – говорит он, – мы можем не успеть доехать за сегодня.  
Крис коротко смеется и чешет щеку.  
– Ну, мы движемся, это уже хорошо, – он ерзает на сидении, устраиваясь удобнее.   
Потом говорит:  
– Зак... можно же? – Зак кивает, не отводя взгляда от дороги, и Крис продолжает увереннее: – Ты хорошо говоришь по-английски. Акцент, я имею в виду.  
Зак хмыкает:  
– Я родился в Питтсбурге. Сюда переехал пять лет назад.  
Он бросает взгляд на Криса. Тот смотрит на него с искренним интересом. Это странно, Зак не привык к такому.  
– Вау, – говорит Крис, – Всегда хотел пожить в Италии.  
Зак пожимает плечами. Он до сих пор не может объяснить себе, зачем вслед за матерью приехал сюда.   
– Почему?  
– Не знаю, – немного удивленно отвечает Крис. – Любопытно. И, ну, это Италия.

Закари не может удержаться, фыркает и снова смотрит на Криса. Тот не обижается, начинает смеяться сам; Зак замечает тонкие морщинки у глаз и чуть ли не силой заставляет себя отвернуться.  
– Давно путешествуешь?   
– Три недели, – отвечает Крис и, предугадывая следующий вопрос, сообщает: – Надоел обычный отдых, друзья посоветовали автостоп и...  
Он разводит руками. Зак глушит и так тихо работающее радио и предлагает:  
– Расскажи.

Крис соглашается.

Он рассказывает про то, как начал в Нидерландах, про Германию и Францию, про то, как его как-то даже пытались снять на дороге, назвав лапочкой.  
– Какая лапочка? У меня была недельная щетина! – возмущается он и сам над собой смеется.

Во время разговора он много жестикулирует, объясняя руками то, что не может сказать словами. Зак ловит себя на мысли о том, что это забавно, потом вспоминает, что всего полчаса назад думал, что настроение не спасет ничто.

Крису, судя по всему, нравится рассказывать. Он вываливает на Закари накопившиеся впечатления, словно раньше ему было не с кем поговорить. Впрочем, Заку тоже нравится. Слушать.

– Кстати, спасибо еще раз, – говорит Крис в конце своего рассказа. Как-то очень искренне. – Я уже думал, что придется ночевать на заправке. Хотя, так бы наверняка и было.

Зак снова оборачивается (он вообще слишком часто смотрит на Криса, хотя за рулем этого делать не стоило бы) приподнимает брови и говорит:  
– Я уверен. И, всегда пожалуйста.

Крис фыркает. Зак думает, что, будь они немного в другой обстановке, тот обязательно хлопнул бы его по плечу. Почему-то ему жалко, что этого не произошло.   
И – это заставляет слегка нахмуриться – столь сильная симпатия к незнакомому человеку настораживает.  
Зак зачем-то добавляет:  
– Мне все равно было бы слишком скучно ехать одному.

Он не смотрит на реакцию Криса специально, но боковым зрением все равно улавливает, как тот улыбается.  
Дальше они едут молча.

 

Какое-то время спустя Закари включает музыку.   
Он мог бы спросить у Криса что-нибудь еще, ему правда любопытно послушать, но сначала Крис дремлет, тихо посапывая (что каким-то образом все равно отвлекает), потом Заку просто кажется, что все темы слишком личные для часа знакомства. К тому же тишина не кажется неуютной.  
Крис одобряюще кивает на заигравшую песню, и следующие пятнадцать минут проходят в обсуждении музыкальных предпочтений.  
Крис начинает нравиться Заку все больше.

 

Ближе к часу ночи Закари понимает, что дорога начинает расплываться перед глазами. Усталость наваливается внезапно, он сбавляет скорость и под обеспокоенным взглядом Криса трет глаза. До Милана еще полтора часа пути.  
– Можешь достать энергетик? – вздохнув, просит Зак. – Он в сумке за сиденьем.  
– Конечно.  
Крис оборачивается и лезет назад. Когда он вытаскивает банку, рация, не подававшая признаков жизни полдня, вдруг оживает.

– На подъезде к Милану, говорят, большая авария, – предупреждает мужской голос. – До утра туда лучше не соваться.  
Зак вздыхает, говорит в рацию:  
– Спасибо, – потом Крису: – Можешь не открывать.  
Крис смотрит на Зака и тянется убрать банку.  
– Где будем ночевать? – спрашивает он. – Кабина? Палатка? Спальник?  
Зак раздумывает не дольше пары секунд.  
– Рядом есть хороший мотель. Поедем туда.  
Возражений не следует.  
Если даже Зак и удивлен, он не показывает этого.

 

Они приезжают на место минут через пять. На стоянке рядом уже стоит несколько фур, что неудивительно. У этого места хорошая слава, Зак сам останавливался тут раньше и остался вполне доволен.

Внутри он встречает знакомого – водителя одной из фур. Крис сначала объясняется с женщиной, стоящей за столом регистрации, потом подходит ближе к Заку и терпеливо ждет, пока тот закончит разговаривать.  
– Как мне сказали, одноместных номеров больше нет, – говорит он, засунув руки в карманы джинсов и внимательно глядя на Зака. – Но я мог просто неправильно понять.  
Зак цокает языком.  
То, что номеров нет, вполне возможно. Мотель совсем маленький, а ситуация с дорогой заставила остановиться не их одних.  
Но он все равно уточняет и получает в ответ:  
– Извините, только двухместный.  
Он вопросительно смотрит на Криса, тот пожимает плечами.  
– Хорошо, – соглашается Зак, задумчиво прикусывает губу и, когда Крис лезет за бумажником, останавливает его: – Я заплачу.  
Крис хмурится, сверлит его взглядом. Зак приподнимает брови, и он вздыхает:  
– Ладно. Потом поговорим.

*

Комната... обыкновенная. Без каких-либо изысков, с самым простым постельным бельем и минимумом мебели. Главное – чистая. Зака это более чем устраивает, Криса, судя по всему, тоже.   
Он ставит рюкзак на пол, оглядывает комнату и плюхается на кровать.  
– Итак?  
– Что? – уточняет Зак, ему не хочется говорить на эту тему. Но продолжает сам: – Не надо пока ничего отдавать, сначала доедем, а там уже разберемся, если тебе так хочется.  
Крис все еще хмурится, но Зак смотрит на него так же упрямо.   
– Я же не забуду про это, ты понимаешь, – уточняет Крис и прикусывает губу.  
– Конечно, – Зак отворачивается и натыкается взглядом на дверь ванной. – Кто первый в душ?  
– Иди, – говорит Крис, наклоняется к рюкзаку и вытаскивает оттуда фотоаппарат. – Я подожду.  
Зак берет полотенце и скрывается за дверью.

 

Когда он возвращается, Крис уже спит. Одна рука лежит на фотоаппарате, вторая соскользнула вниз – наверняка заснул посреди просмотра. Зак какое-то время рассматривает его: отчасти решая, стоит ли будить, отчасти – просто давая себе возможность действительно рассмотреть – в машине сделать это было проблематично.

Крис выглядит слегка помятым (кто на его бесте не был бы?) и каким-то очень домашним, Заку почему-то кажется, что они знакомы лет десять, не меньше. Других выводов он сделать не успевает: Крис шевелится и открывает глаза. Возможно, он почувствовал, что на него смотрят (Заку часто говорили, что его взгляд материален) или еще что-то; Зак порывается отвернуться, но не успевает.  
– Ты уже все, – говорит Крис, смотря в ответ. В его голосе нет напряжения, и это удивляет. Зак на его месте мог бы сказать что-нибудь резкое. Но Крис просто убирает с груди фотоаппарат и садится на кровати:  
– Моя очередь, – потом кивает Заку на фотоаппарат: – Можешь посмотреть, если хочешь.

Зак думает отказаться, лучше всего было бы лечь прямо сейчас, к тому же он действительно устал. Но он говорит:  
– Хорошо, спасибо, – присаживается на кровать и начинает листать фотографии. И когда Крис распахивает дверь в ванную, рассеяно предупреждает: – Осторожно, пол скользкий.  
Крис смеется.  
– Я учту.

*

Закари просыпается от писка будильника. На часах восемь утра, солнце светит прямо в лицо и заставляет прикрыть глаза рукой. Он сонно морщится, переворачивается на другой бок и упирается взглядом в фотоаппарат, лежащий на прикроватной тумбочке. Зак не помнит, как убирал его туда, он вообще не помнит, как заснул.  
Наверняка это дело рук Криса, думает он, и в этот самый момент Крис на соседней кровати хрипло стонет и потягивается. Зак не может отказать себе в том, чтобы проследить за этим он начала и до конца. Потом садится на кровати и здоровается:  
– Доброе утро, Кристофер.   
Тот сонно смотрит в ответ, кивает:  
– Доброе, – и запускает пятерню в волосы, взъерошивая их еще сильнее.  
Зак улыбается уголками губ и еле сдерживается от комментариев по поводу.  
– Надо собираться, – говорит он. – Можем позавтракать в ресторанчике внизу, если хочешь, и поедем.  
– Еда. Отлично, – соглашается Крис и, когда Зак уходит умываться, ворчливо бормоча что-то себе под нос, лезет в свой бездонный рюкзак.

*

Крис прихлебывает кофе.  
Он был настолько в восторге от него за завтраком, что Заку пришлось просить владелицу наполнить ему с собой маленький термос. Тогда ему очень понравилось, с каким благодарным взглядом Крис похлопал его по плечу. Сейчас он готов растерять последние остатки восторга.

То ли Крис действительно пьет слишком громко, то ли у Зака на него какие-то очень обостренные реакции, но каждый раз, когда он втягивает в себя очередной глоток, Заку хочется поежиться. Мысль о двойном смысле таких реакций приходит ему не сразу, но когда все-таки приходит, Зак мысленно чертыхается. Идиотизм.  
Во-вторых, кофе действительно очень вкусный, им пахнет на всю кабину, и Заку ужасно хочется остановиться прямо здесь и устроить кофепитие. 

Крис снова делает глоток. Зак опускает окно и немного прибавляет громкость.  
Когда он оборачивается к Крису, чтобы попросить его пить потише, как бы это ни звучало, тот предлагает ему:   
– Хочешь?  
Зак сглатывает – он практически чувствует этот вкус заранее – и снова переводит взгляд на дорогу.   
– Глоток, – говорит он и протягивает руку.   
Крис осторожно передает ему стаканчик и зачем-то придерживает за руку, пока Зак не подносит кофе ко рту.   
Желание остановиться становится сильнее.  
Зак отпивает и позволяет себе на мгновение блаженно зажмуриться. Он правда очень любит кофе.  
Крис смотрит на него с интересом.  
– Я бы остался жить в том отеле ради него, – доверительно сообщает он.   
Зак усмехается и отдает ему стаканчик. Впрочем, отчасти он с Крисом согласен.  
– Хорошее место, всегда это говорил.  
Крис снова отхлебывает кофе. Зак закатывает глаза.

 

Минут пять спустя он напрягается.  
Датчик температуры ползет вверх, но Зак замечает это, только когда его зашкаливает настолько, что стрелка достигает максимума. Зак хочет остановиться, и уже собирается тормозить, когда из-под капота начинает валить белый пар.   
– Что за... – удивленно говорит Крис, Зак одновременно с ним шипит:  
– Блять! – и выруливает на обочину, одновременно врубая печку на максимум.  
Он включает нейтральную передачу, и какое-то время они движутся так, пока не останавливаются. Зак напряженно просит:  
– Вылезай! – и глушит двигатель, оставляя печку включенной.  
Крис выходит наружу без лишних вопросов. Зак, чертыхаясь, следует за ним и, немного подождав, открывает капот.  
– Дерьмо, – ругается он. Крис подходит ближе, но благоразумно не суется смотреть. Вместо этого он переводит обеспокоенный взгляд на Зака и спрашивает:  
– Что случилось?  
Зак вздыхает и устало трет лицо.  
– Двигатель закипел.

Когда он хотел остановиться, то явно не желал, чтобы это произошло так. 

Он смотрит на машину, потом на Криса и предлагает:  
– Тебе, наверное, стоит поймать кого-нибудь другого. Иначе придется стоять здесь с полчаса, не меньше.  
Крис облизывает сухие губы.  
– Я никуда не спешу, – говорит он и улыбается. – И хотел бы остаться, если еще не сильно тебя раздражаю.  
Заку чудится насмешка в сощуренных глазах. Провокация это или очередные выверты его разума, но Зак не поддается. Он говорит:  
– Отлично, – и возвращает улыбку.

Он усаживается на корточки возле машины и смотрит на Криса снизу вверх. Приходится зажмуриться, потому что тот стоит против солнца. Заку это не очень нравится, но просить его переместиться ради того, чтобы лучше рассмотреть, кажется еще одним идиотизмом. Тех, на которых он себя уже ловил, более чем достаточно. Из-за одного из них они и застряли в часе езды до цели.

– Я бы предложил переждать в машине, пока двигатель охладится, но там печка, – он криво усмехается. – Вряд ли ты захочешь залезть в эту сауну прямо посреди дороги.  
Крис смеется, подходит к кабине и достает из рюкзака кепку. Небрежным жестом нахлобучивает ее на голову и усаживается рядом с Заком.  
– Мне и здесь неплохо.

Зак качает головой и понимает, что того напряжения, которое должно бы было быть от всей этой ситуации, нет. Он поворачивается к Крису – тот смотрит куда-то вверх – и машинально отмечает, что цвет его глаз почти такой же, как небо над ними.  
Он обещает себе подумать об этих сопливых сравнениях и причинно-следственных связях чуть позже.

 

*

– Серьезно? – удивляется Крис. – Ты перекрывал автотрассу?  
– Ага, – Зак отпивает воду из бутылки, закручивает крышку, и зачесывает рукой челку назад. Жара стоит ужасная. – Это был единственный способ, чтобы нас услышали.   
– Но забастовка, – Крис, с легким восхищением во взгляде покачивает головой. – Я читал, это обернулось неслабыми проблемами.  
Зак нелогично чувствует себя польщенным и пожимает плечами:  
– Мы не обязаны возить им все чуть ли не за свой счет. Они не хотели понимать этого до последнего.

Они ждут уже около получаса. 

В первый раз, когда рядом остановилась машина помочь, Зак все-таки снова предложил Крису пересесть. Из вежливости. Когда тот отказался, облегчение от этого даже не удивило. Во второй раз Зак не спрашивал.

Сейчас, видя очередную притормаживающую машину, Зак просто машет рукой, чтобы двигались дальше.  
Он догадывается, в чем проблема, и способен исправить ее своими силами. Хотя помощь приятна.

Крис допрашивает Зака о работе, семье и жизни в Италии. Зак рассказывает про брата, оставшегося в Америке, Мать, живущую в пригороде Милана, про забавные случаи на дорогах и про злополучную забастовку. Когда он делится с Крисом тем, что из-за работы не может позволить себе часто видеться с собаками, которые живут у матери, то понимает, что как-то слишком сильно заболтался. 

Зак резко замолкает, хмурится и на вопросительный взгляд Криса отвечает:  
– Пора проверить двигатель.   
Крис тут же поднимается на ноги и, разминая затекшие мышцы, спрашивает:  
– Я могу помочь?  
– Не нужно, я справлюсь, – отмахивается Зак и подходит к машине. Потом вспоминает: – Хотя, можешь подать мне тряпку. Она в двери со стороны водителя.

Крис лезет в машину и через минуту возвращается, протягивая тряпку:  
– Эта?  
– Ага, спасибо.  
Зак кладет тряпку на крышку радиатора и, под пристальным взглядом Криса, осторожно открывает бачок. Затем доливает туда воды.

Радиатор не забит, и, если предположение Зака правильное, нужно лезть под капот. Он раздумывает над тем, стоит ли чинить все самому, или лучше будет доехать до сервиса и, решившись, идет доставать старую куртку. Захватив заодно запасной предохранитель, он говорит Крису:  
– Подожди меня тут, – и скрывается под капотом.   
Ответную реплику ему не удается разобрать, но, судя по интонации, Крис явно веселится.  
Хорошо.

Когда он, сменив предохранитель (старый все-таки сгорел), вылезает обратно, Крис подает ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться.   
– Удачно? – он не отнимает руку, и Зак осознает это только тогда, когда тянется снять грязную куртку.  
– Более чем. Можно ехать.  
– Ты мой герой, – нараспев тянет Крис, и Зак шлепает его по спине.  
– Залезай, принцесса.  
Крис смеется. Заку, если быть совсем честным с собой, уже не очень смешно.

Он ерошит волосы, стряхивая песок и, не спеша садиться обратно, какое-то время бездумно смотрит вперед.

– Зак? – окликает его Крис и, не дожидаясь ответа, жалуется: – Тут все еще сауна!  
– Я бы не отказался побыть в ней немного при других условиях, – бормочет Зак себе под нос, и, наконец, залезает в машину.

*

От Криса пахнет сигаретами. Зак чувствует этот запах, хотя Крис и курил еще до того, как он полез чинить машину. Ни вентиляция, ни открытые окна не помогают. Но Зак ничего не говорит.  
Он любит запах сигарет.

Крис опять не затыкается всю дорогу. Он рассказывает Заку планы намечающейся самоэкскурсии по Милану и то, что успел прочитать в интернете о тех местах, куда хочет пойти.  
Зак приятно удивлен объемом подготовки. Еще он думает, что сам мог бы показать Крису город. За эти годы он, несмотря на работу, изучил его настолько, что мог бы работать экскурсоводом.  
Ну, он так думает.

– ...Зак? – зовет Крис.   
Наверняка зовет не первый раз. Закари сосредотачивается и бросает на него быстрый взгляд:  
– Да?  
– Где именно ты меня высадишь?  
В голосе Криса – досада и легкая неуверенность. Обычно договариваются заранее, думает Зак, Крис наверняка понял свой промах.

Он отвечает не сразу, раздумывая.  
– По пути к парковке есть станция метро, можно остановиться неподалеку.  
Если в его голосе и слышится то, чего там быть не должно, Заку плевать. Он чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд Криса, и добавляет:  
– Минут через пятнадцать будем там.  
– Окей, – после недолгой заминки ровно отвечает Крис.

Остальное время проходит в тишине. И, несмотря на играющую музыку и то, что Крис барабанит пальцами по панели, в этот раз она звенит.

*

Когда они останавливаются, Крис неловко ерзает на сидении и поворачивается к Заку.  
– Ну, – тянет он и облизывается. Дурацкая привычка. – Спасибо.  
Зак смотрит, как он достает бумажник и вытаскивает деньги.   
– За комнату, – зачем-то поясняет Крис и протягивает их ему.  
Зак не может найти предлога, чтобы отказаться.   
– Было приятно, – снова говорит Крис.  
Зак вспоминает то, как они торчали на обочине, и невольно фыркает.  
– Определенно.  
Крис, видимо, понимает, о чем он думал, и тоже улыбается. Неловкость становится не такой всепоглощающей.  
Крис не спешит выходить, Зак отчасти благодарен. С другой стороны ему хочется, чтобы Крис (какого черта, он даже не знает его фамилии!) ушел быстрее. Прощание затягивается.  
Поэтому он вздыхает и говорит:  
– Надеюсь, Милан тебе понравится.

Крис моргает и, наконец, отводит взгляд от его лица.  
– Да, – говорит он, – я тоже.

Он подцепляет рюкзак, и тянется открыть дверь, когда Зак вспоминает:  
– Кофе! – Крис удивленно оборачивается, и Зак поясняет: – Термос, ты за сиденьем оставил.  
И когда Крис, поблагодарив, тянется назад, он незаметно сует оставленные ему деньги в боковой кармашек рюкзака.

– Спасибо, – улыбается Крис, достав термос, и протягивает Заку руку. Тот пожимает ее. Крис уже серьезно говорит:   
– Пока, – и открывает дверь.

Закрывается она с слишком громким, на вкус Зака, звуком, и какое-то время он сидит, провожая Криса взглядом. Потом хмурится, прикусывает щеку, быстро перелезает на пассажирское сидение и открывает дверь:  
– Крис! – зовет он, и тот, как ни странно, слышит его и оборачивается.  
Зак машет ему рукой, чтобы он подошел.  
Крис возвращается гораздо быстрее, чем уходил. Зак начинает думать, что поступает правильно.  
– Что такое? Я забыл что-то еще? – спрашивает он и выглядит при этом слегка напряженным.  
Зак улыбается.  
– Ты знаешь, где будешь ночевать?  
Крис выглядит обескураженным вопросом, Заку нравится это его выражение лица.  
– Пока нет, но...  
Зак не дает ему закончить:  
– Я просто подумал, что ты можешь записать мой номер. Если вдруг что, на улице ночевать не останешься.

Он ожидает какой угодно реакции: от простого нет, до посылания куда подальше, но Крис просто довольно улыбается:  
– Диктуй.

Когда он уходит во второй раз, это происходит в куда более приятной атмосфере.

*

Первая смска приходит где-то через час.

_«Ты засранец, знаешь? Зачем было запихивать деньги в рюкзак?»_

Зак отрывается от подписываемых документов и не может сдержать улыбку. Он отвечает:

_«знаю»_

И фыркает, представив лицо Криса.

Все последующее время Крис периодически шлет ему фотографии тех мест, в которых гуляет, делится впечатлениями, которые могут уместиться в пару фраз, а один раз крайне эмоционально жалуется на голубя, который посчитал его туалетом.

Зак иногда отвечает ему в перерыве между решением собственных дел, но к вечеру поток смсок прекращается. Настроение, бывшее приподнятым целый день, медленно сползает вниз. Но, когда Зак начинает мысленно пинать себя за это, телефон снова оживает.

_«Хостел дерьмо, в другом нет мест»_ , – пишет Крис. _«Ты что-то говорил про улицу?»_

Зак в который раз за день чувствует облегчение, довольно хмыкает и скидывает Крису адрес с коротким: _«приезжай»._


End file.
